Love A Phantom Thief
by SingingAlto108
Summary: Luna’s former hard life is gone as she takes the farmland her mother wanted to work on. She is shy but a mysterious encounter with a certain man changes their lives. rated T just in case. LunaxSkye *Is Complete*
1. The Thief Prince

Luna walked down the long path leading to Forget-Me-Not valley. Sighing. A lot had happened in the years. Her family died when she was only eight, so she was raised in the Abbey. Those years were both good and bad at the same time. But those experiences taught her some important things; for instance, not to give up so easily. Her mother had left her a small plot of farmland in Forget-Me-Not valley for her to live on when she was old enough to work. Despite the fact that Luna hated getting dirty, she decided to fulfil her mother's wishes.

She looked at the place she would be calling home. It was not that bad but it needed work.

"Ah, you must be Luna yes?" A voice asked her.

She turned around and saw that a middle-aged man dressed in red was talking to her. She nodded to answer. Luna was shy, so she was a bit quiet around strangers.

"I'm Thomas, mayor of Mineral Town…and in charge of shipments of Forget-Me-Not Valley as well. See that shipment box? Put things in there and I'll collect them to be sold. Pretty basic. Any questions?"

"…Um Thomas? … If you're the mayor of Mineral Town, how come you have to do Forget-Me-Not Valleys shipments…?"

"Ah… well let's just say I had no choice. I'm the 'temporary' shipper, but I don't know for how long…_I should have picked scissors…dang it_"

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. Well I'll come to pick shipments up at 5pm okay? I'm off now"

And he walked of. Confused, Luna looked at the farmland again.

She decided to walk around the Valley. Get acquainted with the townsfolk…in some way. In the end she walked to the spring. Sitting down and looking at the water rippling, She sighed again.

"Hello there, I don't think I've seen you before… Are you that new farmer by any chance?"

Luna turned to see that someone was talking to her.

"Y-yes, I'm Luna…"

"Nice name. I'm Celia, I work at the farm near here."

"Nice to meet you"

"Have you introduced yourself to anyone yet?"

"Um… not yet no…"

Celia giggled.

"Do you want me to introduce you to everyone? Today's my day off anyway"

"You don't mind? Thank you Celia"

So Celia introduced Luna to everyone. Luna became more confident to speaking to them after that. Celia liked Luna's kindness to her and everyone else … strangers. They returned to the spring after that.

"Thank you Celia."

"That's okay. You looked like you needed help anyway."

"Well… I am shy, but not when I know someone"

"Is that so? Well there's no need to be shy anymore right?"

"Yeah"

"I need to go home now Luna. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Celia"

So Celia walked of home and Luna decided was about time she went home as well. She had a busy day tomorrow anyway.

--

After a few days Luna began to get the hang of things. Farming was not as hard as she thought it was going to be. It took her a bit to clearout the field but in no time she was ordering for buildings to be constructed on her farm. Everyone was so nice to her as well, which made her feel at home.

"So then he said… and then he said… and then…"

"Bwahahaha you're killing me Patrick!"

Luna sighed. It looks like Patrick and Kassey had drunk too much… again. She could hear their laugher whilst walking around the square. Even if it was late, she felt like she needed to take a walk. Then it got quite late. It was about time she went home. But as she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry I was not looking were I was going…"

"Hehe, any chance of telling why you're out walking so late?"

Luna looked at the person she bumped into. And became very quiet. He had slivery white hair and the most amazing aqua eyes. She finds her voce again.

"I… felt like it I guess"

"Really?"

"Um… who are you?"

"I'm just a prince for all the maidens to love"

Luna lost her voice again. This man sure was a smooth talker.

"And who may you be, beautiful?"

She decided to be a little brave.

"I'm Luna… I'm no-one special really."

"Not special? Hehe…"

"HEY! Are you that famous thief that leaves notes before actually steeling things?"

Lumina was running down the path. Luna was quiet again, a thief huh? The man did not seem to panic much.

"Hehe looks like I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta go"

He did not walk far before turning to face Luna again

"You can call me Phantom Skye"

Then he was gone, just like that. Luna was impressed.

"Dang I lost him…oh Luna! Hi!"

Lumina walked up to Luna

"Your out late…did you see anyone walk by here?"

"…N…no…"

"Oh well, at lest he did no steal anything… I think…"

"Well then Lumina…good night"

"Night Luna"

--

It's been a few days since then. Luna always seems to bump into that thief at night. Not deliberately. But she always seems to be where he is going to go. He did not stay in one place for long but he always smiled at Luna when he saw her. Luna would smile back.

Luna would think of him sometimes, whilst doing her work. But afterwards she would just continue to work. You could say that life in Abby has made her strong despite of her shyness.

"What are we going to do Muffy…?"

"I'm not sure Griffin…"

Luna walked into the Blue Bar to find Griffin and Muffy talking…and very worried. Muffy spotted her at the doorway.

"Oh Luna! Come in please…you've got good timing" Muffy said.

"I…have?"

"Maybe you can help us?"

"Muffy, your not being very clear…" Griffin said.

"Oh yeah…whoops"

Luna got confused

"We got a note from Phantom Skye…he's coming at midnight to steal a drink" Muffy explained.

"Oh…"Luna mussed

"Would you mind helping us catch him Luna?" Griffin asked

"Um…okay"

"Great! Come back around eleven okay?"

"Got it"

When it turned 11pm Luna entered the blue bar. Muffy and Griffin were discussing what to do.

"Luna! Glad you could make it." Muffy called to her.

"Were planning of waiting here until he comes. Then…" Griffin started to explain to Luna. Taking it all in.

"Hey…what's that smell?" Muffy asked

"A smell?" Luna replied confused

"Yeah…it smells like curry," Griffin said.

"I'm going to find the source," Muffy said.

"I'll come with you" Griffin followed Muffy out of the bar

"I'll wait here then…" Luna sighed. She could not smell anything…

"Well…It's seems like we were destined for our paths to be crossed Luna" a voice pulled Luna away from he thoughts. Skye was standing right inform of her.

"Destiny…? Well then, it must be destiny" Luna replied. Hardly believing what she just said.

"You believe in destiny to? Hehe… stand still…"

Luna was confused.

"Chick beam fire!"

Suddenly Luna could not move… she sighed heavily.

"You'll be able to move again in an hour or so. Don't worry" Skye said. He then went to the counter and started rummaging through the bottles.

"Skye, do you like being a thief?" Luna asked

"Maybe I do…Maybe I don't" Skye chuckled

"So… you steal because you feel like it?"

"Hehe, you want to know more about me right? Well then Luna…I might tell you, if you catch me that is"

"Eh? Okay…"

"I can't find the source…lets go back Muffy" Muffy and Griffin were coming back.

"Catch me if you can Luna" Skye said, his eyes full of mystery.

Luna blushed… For the first time for a long while, without another word Skye disappeared into the night. Luna closed her eyes, still unable to move.

"Oh Luna did he come?" Muffy asked

"Y-yeah, he took something… I couldn't do anything… can't move…" Luna replied.

"What…?" Muffy went to check the counters "The Okuhattan is gone"

"The oku-what?"

"Luna, were sorry for leaving you on your own." Griffin said

"That's okay…"

"So can you move now?"

"Y-yeah, I can"

"Well then, good night Luna… you must be tired"

"Good night you two"

"Sorry Luna…"

"Don't worry about it"

Luna was walking home, before she turned to her farm she looked in the direction of the spring. "Phantom Skye… you're so mysterious" Luna said to the thin air. She walked inside her house and began to write in her diary. Not quite tired yet. Writing her thoughts in the diaries pages.

There was a rustle of leaves as Phantom Skye was walking home…He heard Luna's words, and felt strange. Unlike anything he had felt before. He put it aside to think about it later as he went into his home.

* * *

Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction on harvest moon so I am a little clumsy. I appreciate any tips on improvement. So enjoy. I chose to do a Harvest Moon DS Cute related fan fiction at first since It's the game that I'm playing on right now and I love it.

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

--SingingAlto108


	2. Reasons

Spring soon rolled into summer; And Luna began to think about the thief even more. Yet, Luna was both confused and surprised at the same time. But kept it inside of her.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead Luna put her tools away and started watering her crops, the summer sun glaring down on her. Her farm had improved a lot since she got there. It was already blooming into a proper Ranch. After watering every since crop, she went to feed her animals. These chores did not take long to do but it was tiring all the same. And the heat of summer did not help. But soon walked out with her basket full of eggs and milk and tossed it into the shipping box. She wiped away the sweat that formed again, she thought about going to the inn to have something to eat.

--

"Thank you Ruby, that was delicious"

"That's okay Luna" Ruby was busy cleaning the dishes

"Feel free to ask me any favour you know? I don't mind helping you"

"That's nice of you Luna thank you"

"Well, See you"

Luna walked out of the inn. Wondering where to go next, she the decided to visit her friend Celia.

"Hi Celia!" Luna waved at Celia who was busy working with the crops.

"Luna!" She waved back eagerly at Luna

"So how's work going Luna?" Celia asked. She'd been curious about her work for a while now. She had been Luna's friend ever since she came to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Not bad. It's coming along nicely. So and you?"

"She'd be fine if you stopped interrupting her work" Marlin cut in between the two

"Am I holding you up? I'm sorry Celia… I did not mean to…"Luna was worried. She did not want to slow her friend's work down by talking to her…

"Marlin, it's FINE. She can talk to me if she wants to besides I'm almost done for the day" Celia answered Marlin.

"Yes, but your slowing down lately, it always happens when she comes around and talks to you" Marlin answered back shapely

"Stop blaming everything on Luna! She's my friend! There see? I'm done for today okay? It's called Multi-taking you familiar with the term? And was it you that said I should take it easy? Well I'm having a break now" Celia grabbed Luna's wrist and they began waking to the spring.

"Don't let it get to you. Marlin's always like that" Celia tried to ease Luna's depressed face

"I don't mean to slow you down…"

"Like I said, don't let it get to you. Were friends right?"

"Yeah…okay Celia"

"There we go, sorted."

"So um… how are you?"

Celia and Luna began to talk for a while then they walked back to Celia's house.

"You sure you going to be okay?" Luna was worried Marlin might hate her after that

"I'll be fine, really. And he's just overreacting…again."

"Your illness?"

"Yeah that. Well don't work to hard Luna. Don't want to see you fainting now"

"See you Celia"

"Bye"

Celia walked into her house. Luna walked back to her farmland.

With nothing else to do Luna decided to turn in for the night.

--

As the night was slowing turning to dawn… Skye slipped at note in Carter's and Flora's tent, a smile appearing on his face. As quick as always he walked down the path away from the tent. He soon went over to the spring to contemplate. He liked the spring. It always made him feel calm. Skye looked at the spring that reflected the starry sky above. He thought of Luna, and admitted he wanted to know more about her as well. Her brown eyes seemed to hide something but they always looked so warmly at everybody, even him…a thief.

--

"You need some help with that Flora?"

"That's so nice of you Luna. It's like your everybody's helper"

"Not really Flora…I just…"

Luna and Flora were talking in the Excavation site when Carter came in holding what seemed to be a note.

"So this is where you've been Flora. Oh hi Luna, digging I see?"

"Yeah" Luna said

"Carter is something wrong" Flora looked worried

"Yes, we got a note from Phantom Skye."

"What…?" Flora took the piece of paper and started to read it, Luna read over her shoulder.

"Coming at midnight to 'borrow' our artefacts. But if he does that it would put us behind terribly"

"What to do… we can't afford to lose anything now… Luna? Maybe you could help us?" Carter tuned to Luna "that is, will you help us?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Great! Umm come around eleven okay?" Flora looked relived.

"Sure"

So when 11pm came the three of them were in the tent. Waiting. There was no sign of Skye at all.

"That's strange…maybe he forgot…?" Flora suggested

"Or maybe he's the site helping himself to the artefacts" Carter stated

"Oh… he could be"

"I'm going to have a look, will you come with me Flora?"

Flora nodded and left with Carter. Luna sighed again.

"_Great_…alone again"

She closed her eyes for a moment then when she opened them Skye was in the tent.

"Oh…Skye"

"I hoped I'd see you here tonight"

Luna looked at him, for once he looked a little nervous.

"I know I left a note… but tonight I don't plan of stealing anything…"

Luna was confused. Why is he here then?

"I came to talk to you…" Skye said eventually.

Luna blushed a light pink. "With me…?"

"Yes… that is if you want to…" Skye looked nervous again but he was staring at her brown eyes

"Well…okay then"

"Great…! Lets move away from here in case they come back"

So they walked to the beach, and started to talk about themselves.

"Well… my interest in life is to make curry"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's got the right taste and all, but something still seams missing."

Luna grinned

"What do you think Luna…?"

"Have you tried cooking with love?"

"L-love?" Skye seemed to blush

"Now that you mention it…no. I'll try that next time. Thanks Luna"

"Don't mention it"

"So what's your intention in life then?"

The smile from Luna's face vanished. She sighed

"Luna…?"

"There's not a lot to say about me…like I said before, I'm no-one special"

"I don't believe that for a second. Everybody has something about them that is special"

"Well…"

"Do you have any talents then?"

"I …can draw"

"There we go something special"

"Well…I've been drawing for a while now. But…" Luna still would not smile. This seemed to worry Skye

"I grew up in a place where my own actions were ignored unless I was helping someone else… No matter what, no one would look at my drawings." Luna continued. "It could be the reason why I doubt myself so much… since no-one would even try my cooking…" Luna sighed again, a sad sigh. "I started to no longer think about myself…but others."

Skye looked at Luna. Then placed his hand on her shoulder

"You were raised in an Abby?"

"You're well informed…sorry, I did not mean to make the conversation go solemn"

"Luna…you could always show your drawings to me… I'll look at them"

Luna blushed.

"R-really?"

"Yes, and if you want you can try my curry sometime."

Luna's face became pinker… but then she gave Skye a warm smile

"Thank you Skye, I'd like that"

"It's nice to see you smile" Skye blushed slightly "Well, its time I went home. I'd walk you back but a nice girl like you should not be seen walking with a thief. Good luck with your Ranch"

Skye looked into Luna's eyes and then walked away. Luna looked at the sea again, deciding to go back to Carter's and Flora's tent. They would be wondering were she was.

"Luna! There you are…did he come?" Flora greeted Luna as she walked into the tent

"Um…"

"Well, if he did come nothing was stolen so you two should relax" Carter stated

"That's good. I'm going home now, see you later" Luna said

"Good night Luna" Flora waved at Luna then disappeared back into her tent.

Luna thought about what Skye said while she was walking home, she had not felt this happy for a while. It's like all her efforts have finally been noticed. She walked into her house and jotted down something in her diary. Then went to bed. Though she did not sleep much.

Phantom Skye looked at the stars on his was back home, not knowing what to think. Sure, lots of girls have come and gone. But Luna was the only one he had feelings for. He did not like to see a girl sad… but when he saw Luna sad… it was a whole new feeling, not only did he feel sorry for her; he wanted to defend her from the pain. Something that he had never felt… Never. He sighed, and decided to think about it later.

* * *

Yeah, I followed the heart events in so far but next chapter will not have any heart event related stuff, Promise.

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

--SingingAlto108


	3. I Care About You

Strangely, every time Phantom Skye left a note for someone, Luna would always be asked to help

Strangely, every time Phantom Skye left a note for someone, Luna would always be asked to help. How Luna had this coincidence confused her but it did not bother her much. She did not mind seeing Skye's face. Though she _WAS_ annoyed that she got 'maiden chick beamed' every time but she always shrugged it off. Since she's thinking about surprising Skye the next time… but thanks to Skye, Luna was no longer as shy as she was before. She was really friendly and talking to everyone.

--

It soon turned into autumn. Luna wiped the sweat from her brow. Autumn was a lot nicer to her than summer, less work to do so more time to make more effort in the work she had. Though in autumn it liked to rain a lot. And it certainly liked to rain here.

Luna sighed and walked into her house. She'd finished her work. She quickly had a bath and changed out of her work clothes into a pair of brown trousers and beige top and a brown jacket. She glanced at the calendar…today was her birthday. She never noticed.

She decided to walk to the inn. Not expecting what was inside.

"Luna! Happy Birthday!" Muffy squealed.

Inside were her friends Flora, Celia, Muffy, Lumina and Nami. The inner in was decorated with balloons and a banner saying Happy birthday Luna! There were presents scatted around and confetti everywhere.

"You guys…" Luna felt happy

"Come in Luna, you've got presents to unwrap!" Lumina dragged her in

"Presents…?"

For the fist time in… ages she got presents on her birthday. She bit her lip. Trying not to cry.

"Your well loved Luna" Flora chimed in. "We all pitched in on this…It's our way of saying thanks to all the times you've helped us. You really are a wonderful friend."

Luna smiled. She felt really warm with this surprise party.

"Thank you so much!" Luna hugged her friends.

Muffy had got her a brown hairbrush; many different coloured ribbons and sliver nail polish. Lumina had got her a stunning sliver choker with diamonds twinkling. Nami had got her a pair of brown suede shoes. Flora had got her a black scarf with sliver stars on it. And Celia had got her a beautiful chocolate brown dress.

"We know how much you like brown, and the night sky… so that's what we based our gifts on" Muffy explained

"I love them…Thank you!"

After doing presents they dragged Luna to the kitchen… to await her chocolate cake.

"And seeing you love chocolate brown you must like chocolate too" Celia said.

"Make a wish Luna!" Flora said

Luna closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Wishing.

"So what you wish for?" Muffy asked

"You know she's not supposed to tell you…" Nami said

"Still, anyway lets eat!" Lumina chimed.

Soon they were all eating away the chocolate cake. Though the amount of laughter proved it difficult to swallow anything. But they all polished the cake of.

"I hope this won't put to much weight on me" Muffy mussed

"If so well starve you for a few days, that should take it off" Nami joked

"Ahaha! You guys always make me laugh so hard!" Luna giggled.

"Well it's nice to have a use," Flora said.

"Well, I'd better be getting home soon. Otherwise Vesta and Marlin will go without dinner," Celia said and she walked out of the in.

"It's high time I headed home to" Muffy said. She looked at her watch. "Whoops, I'm late for work. Well happy birthday Luna, Bye everyone!" Muffy quickly scurried through the door.

"No wonder she's of, it's 9:30pm. I'd better go home to, goodbye" then Lumina walked out of the Inn.

"I'm going to my room. All that laughing has exhausted me. Bye you lot" And Nami was out of the kitchen.

"Well it's just me and you Luna" Flora said. "I'm in no hurry to get back. You need a hand getting those gifts to your house?"

"That would be great! Thanks Flora!" Luna replied.

They both helped Ruby clean up the inn and then Luna and Flora carried Luna's gifts back to her house. Once inside her house they dumped them on the table.

"Well good night Luna. See you tomorrow" Flora said. And walked out of her house.

Luna then organised her things and wrote down some things in her diary. She looked at the clock. It was 11:25pm yet she did not feel really tired. So she got out her old sketchpad and started drawing.

Luna then noticed that something magically appeared by her door… a small parcel. She opened it to find two sliver star hairclips and a note.

Many happy returns to my beautiful Luna, From Skye

P.S. Don't worry I did not steal these.

Luna smiled. Not being able to hold back the tears of joy. "How come I'm so happy? More happier than when my friends gave me their gifts" She thought…because you care about him came her consciences response. Luna smiled… "If only he knew…" She thought.

Phantom Skye smiled as he walked away from Luna's farm. It was not like a thief to give things but Luna was special, it was like he wanted and needed to give her something. "But why?" He thought…because you care about her came his consciences response. Skye smiled… "If only she knew…" He thought.

--

It soon turned to winter, and Luna was busy brushing her animals. The long awaited Starry Night festival was tomorrow. But Luna did not have anybody to share that evening with… unless… Luna looked at her watch… it was 7: 30pm. She decided to call it day and went home to get washed and changed. She then made her way to the goddess pond. Once she got there she sat down near a tree. Waiting…waiting… for someone…

"Hehe, what is one sitting outside in the cold so late at night" came a familiar voice.

Luna turned her head to find Skye "Hi Skye… Actually the cold does not bother me much"

"Hehe… I heard there's a rather romantic festival tomorrow" Skye sat down next to her… with a smile on his face.

"Yeah… the starry night"

"Got any plans?" Skye asked

"N…no…"Luna turned a little pink. "Unless you want to come over…"

"Really? Well, I'd like that" Skye's smile was warm now.

"Great. Well, I'll see you at my house tomorrow"

"Don't worry I won't steal anything."

Luna replied with a warm smile. "Looks like tomorrow won't be so bad after all…" she thought.

Luna managed to finish her chores early on the Starry Night festival. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Satisfied with the amount of work she done. Then she went home and got washed and changed.

"Well, I'd better get dinner started" Luna said. "What to make…what does he like?"

Luna searched her memories, remembering something.

"Curry… well it's a little unusual to have but what the heck"

So Luna got busy cooking dinner. And what perfect timing! Skye arrived when she was finished.

"It's open!" Luna called when she heard the knock on her front door.

Then inside walked Phantom Skye wearing that same warm smile from yesterday.

"Good evening Luna…what is that wonderful smell?"

"Dinner" Luna placed the meal on the table.

"Wow…"

"Well lets eat… otherwise it will get cold"

So Luna and Skye started eating there starry night dinner, Luna the only one finding that having curry on Starry Night was weird.

"That was lovely… I did not know how well you could cook"

"It's nothing really…"

"Well I think that it is something. You got such a light touch"

Luna started to blush. "You're flattering me…"

Skye laughed. "I'm only saying the truth"

Luna cleared the dishes away, her face still red. "If only I could let him know…" Luna thought.

Skye eyes watched Luna. "If there was only someway to tell her," He thought. His eyes then strayed from Luna and skimmed around her house. It was very nice actually. But then he noticed a brown sketchpad, a little worn around the edges, on Luna's bedside table.

"That's right… Luna draws…" Skye thought.

"Oh that? That's my sketchpad" Luna's voice made Skye look at her again. Her face was not as red now.

"You mentioned that you drew…May I take a look?" Skye asked. Since he did offer in the past.

"Y-yes" Luna took her sketchpad and handed it to Skye.

He placed it on the table and started to flick trough it. He felt Luna sitting next to him. What he saw amazed him… endless pages full of scenes… some creating a happy mood, some sad, some mixed, and other creating different feelings altogether.

"These are good! When did you start?"

"Well… I got that twelve years ago… so that would make me twelve when I drew the first one… the other kind of flowed in over the years. It's the reason why it's a little worn."

Skye continued to flip through the pages. "She was only twelve when she started… when I was that age I could not do squat…would that make her twenty four now? So I would have been thirteen when she was twelve… I could still do squat, she continues to amaze me" Skye thoughts were consuming him… He stopped at the last page in the sketchpad.

"This one's blank" Skye stated.

"The last page… I want to put something special in it but nothing comes to my mind" Luna's voice was oddly thick.

Skye turned around to find tears flowing out of Luna's eyes.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

"I…" Luna did not say anything else. Her tears seemed to flow even more

"Luna…don't cry"

"Skye…"

"Luna…"

"Well…"

"I…"

They sat in silence… They both want to say something but Luna's tears was making Skye tongue-tied… Luna just seamed so nervous… Skye just decided to say it out right now. Luna looked into his eyes. Her tears made her brown eyes sparkle.

"I care about you!" The both said at the same time.

Then they sat in silence again… both going red. But they did not avert their gaze. Skye stared into Luna's sparkling eyes.

Luna could not believe that she said it… and Skye saying it as well caused her tears to flow more. But his aqua eyes were so warm and kind to look into. Skye wiped away Luna's tears. His fingers felt soft against her skin. Then Skye hugged her, and Luna hugged back. It felt so warm. They continued to hug. Holding each other close to them. It was like they did not want the night to end but for it to continue forever…

* * *

Aww… they know about their love for each other.  
So yeah the non-heart event chapter. The next one will have heart events  
I think I'm getting writers block…it's so unfair!

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

--SingingAlto108


	4. And Now You Know

Since the Starry Night festival, Skye and Luna have become closer then ever. For the stocking festival Luna gave Skye one of her drawings of the night. Skye gave Luna a star necklace. And when it was New Years Eve she sat and watched the moon set and the new years sun rise at the goddess pond. And to her surprise Skye was there as well. It made the night seem more magical.

--

The spring sun shined on Forget-Me-Not Valley. Luna was busy working in her fields, watering her crops after that she went to get rid of the weeds. This was one of the things she liked about winter… no weeds. But when it came to spring they just kept randomly appearing everywhere. Luna sighed… all her fieldwork done. She then made her way to Vesta's Farm to pick up some seeds.

"Here you go Luna" Vesta handed her some seeds "That will be 850G please"

Luna handed over the gold.

"Thanks Vesta. See you"

Luna went to leave the door when it suddenly opened. Celia came running in looking very worried. The door hit Luna unexpectedly

"Luna! I'm so sorry! I did not know you were there!" Celia gasped.

"Celia I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"What's wrong Celia?" Marlin asked

"W-we got a note from…Phantom Skye!" Celia quickly placed a note on the table.

Just hearing his name was enough to make Luna blush.

"He's going to take some of MY crops? He must be kidding!" Vesta stated.

"Actually I think he's quite serious," Marlin said. He noticed Luna was red in the face. "Something wrong Luna?"

"No… I'm fine"

Thankfully for Luna, Marlin thought she was red because she was embarrassed since the door hit her. Strangely Marlin was a lot kinder to Luna recently…it was probably because she was such a good friend to Celia.

"Luna! Would you mind helping us tonight? We could use the extra help," Celia asked

"Tonight? Okay I'll help" Luna said

"Great… Come at around 11pm and we will devise a plan." Vesta said.

Luna started to plant the crops she just brought and watered them; she was deep in thought during the process. Skye only came to the valley at night… he like the certain 'mystery' that the night gave him… but Luna did not want Skye to get caught… It would break her heart if he were put behind bars. She knew he was a thief but some people were just meant to be who they are.

When the time came Luna walked over to Vesta's Farm. She knocked on the door of her house and it was soon answered by Marlin.

"You made it…come in," Marlin said.

Luna walked inside to find a very worried Celia and a very angry Vesta.

"Luna! Glad you could make it" Celia said.

"Well now lets discuss what our plan of action is" Vesta started.

"Your awfully angry" Marlin said

"You think? He's going to get MY veggies!"

Luna sighed. "So how are we going to do this then?" She asked.

They all sat at the table devising the plan. It was soon decided that Marlin and Celia would cover the northern field of the large farm whilst Vesta covered the Southwest felid and Luna the Southeast.

They went outside and waited in their hiding spaces. They did not have to wait long. Soon Phantom Skye was in the southwest field, helping himself to the crops. Vesta burst out of hiding.

"STOP THEIF!" Vesta yelled, "You're not getting my crops"

"Hehe, you were planning of ambushing me?" Skye said in his usual cool flirty voice. "Don't let such raw anger steel your beauty"

"You…" Vesta was livid.

"Please Skye… stop stealing…" Luna whispered.

"Chick-beam…Fire!" Skye shouted

"What… I can't move!" Vesta said

"Well this should be enough, looks like my work is done" Skye picked up his spoils and turned around. Luna walked from her hiding place to the entrance of the southern field. It was the one place where Vesta could not see her. Skye bumped into her.

"Hehe. Well, we seem to keep running into each other Luna. So sorry but I have to jet…" Skye grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Meet me at the spring later" He whispered and then disappeared down the path.

Luna walked over to Vesta

"Vesta! What happened?" Luna asked.

"He stole some of MY CROPS! Luna! Did you see him?"

That was all Skye heard since he was walking away from the field. He ran into Marlin and Celia.

"Hehe Well I'm extra popular tonight" Skye said, resuming his usual mysterious persona

"H-hold it thief… w-wait" Celia said.

"Being cornered by beautiful ladies seems to be a curse of mine" Skye said

"HEY! Back off pretty boy!" Marlin shouted. Annoyed.

"Feh…where's the mystique in being caught by a man" Skye mumbled "Chick beam fire!"

"Ah… Marlin I can't move!" Celia gasped.

"What!" Marlin said.

Skye soon slipped around them and disappeared into the night…

"Hey…!" Marlin shouted. But Skye got away.

Luna was dragging the unable to move Vesta to the house when she saw Marlin.

"Any luck?" Luna asked

"No…" Marlin soon carried Celia inside. And Luna followed him with Vesta in tow.

"H-he got away…" Celia said miserably.

"And it's all my fault…" Marlin said unhappily.

There was a moment of uneasy silence in the house. Luna looked at Vesta then looked back at the miserable two.

"Hey… cheer up," Luna said.

"Luna?" Celia said

"She's right you know." Vesta said. "Besides. He did not mess up our crops to badly. Tomorrows another day after all, lighten up!" Vesta was her usual cheery self again.

"Your right…" Marlin said

"Yeah" Celia agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go home now." Luna said.

"Thank you so much for your help Luna" Vesta said. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Luna" Celia smiled.

"See you…" Marlin mumbled.

--

Luna walked along the path. Then stopped, Skye wanted to meet her at the spring. Luna ran to the spring. Not wanting to keep Skye waiting. As she got there she saw no one. Puzzled Luna walked a little closer but she tripped over a loose tree branch, landing flat on her face.

"Ow…"Luna mumbled.

"Hey are you okay?" Came Skye's familiar voice.

Luna looked up to see him next to her. "Yeah… I just tripped"

Skye helped her to her feet. "You should be more careful"

"I know…" Luna looked at Skye, emerald eyes looked back at her. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hehe… I just wanted to know something. You always seem to be there when I leave a note…and every time I'm there you let me get on with it. You don't scream for help either."

"Well, Some people are meant to be who they are meant to be. It's not my place to decide that for you…" Luna looked to the ground. "And you know how hr it is for me to say no to someone…"

Skye looked surprised. Then lifted Luna's head to look into her memorising amethyst eyes. "You're the first person I've met to say that"

"Really?"

"A while ago… you asked me why I steal…remember?"

Luna nodded

"Well, I'll tell you some time. But not now"

"Sure Skye." Luna smiled

Their faces were inches away from each other. They both continued to look into each other's eyes. Then Skye leaned in and gave Luna a kiss on her lips. Something he wanted to do for ages. Luna's eyes closed and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. Skye placed one hand behind her head and the other on her waist.

_Their first kiss…_

The light of the moon cast a slivery light on the two. Creating a magical and romantic mood. The two still kissed. Showing each other just how much they cared about each other. Then Skye pulled away. And smiled warmly at her.

"Luna… I love you" Skye confessed

"Skye… I love you too," Luna answered. "All along…"

They kissed again. Feeling the warmth of their love for each other. The sliver light of the moon shining on them. This moment was captured in their hearts to remember forever.

Little to their knowing someone was watching them. In the spring lived a beautiful harvest goddess. She was only a myth to the townsfolk but she watched everybody.

"It's so nice to see something like this" She thought. "True love… it's beautiful…"

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I've seen him at my spring countless times. I've always felt sorry for him. He was so lonely. But now Luna has ended that. Maybe she can free his troubled heart. And know his secret. That he hides."

The Harvest Goddess then went to her crystal ball. She smiled and ran her fingers over it. And image of blood showed up. She frowned. "I shall watch those two… something is telling me that they may need my help… and when ever that happens… It always seems to be…"

* * *

Okay, next chapter up.  
R+R please! This chapter proved hard to write.

**DISCLAMER:**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

--SingingAlto108


	5. Glass And Blood

As the title implies there is mention to blood in this chapter. It is not enough to go to mature but you have been warned.

* * *

Luna felt lost in her love with Skye. But she was finding it hard to talk to the villagers. She was in love with a Phantom Thief. And he loved her back, yet he stole from others. When Luna heard what others thought of him it hurt her. Most of the people hated him… He was a thief… but Lumina and Muffy could go on about how cute and good-looking he is. Blinded by lust not love. It made Luna feel like crying but she hid behind her usual bright smile. Determined not to let the villagers know her hearts true desire. She would simply say goodbye and walk away. But as soon as she got home she would let it out. Cry until she could no more. Skye was her love… Someone she wanted to protect from everybody…

Luna was at the beach. She done all her chores and she was on her back looking at the sky. The summer sun was glowing and showed blue skies. She was thinking about a lot of things. Looking through her memories and smiling. But she still had no idea what to put in her last page of her sketchbook.

She sighed and looked at her watch. It was noon. She was getting a little hungry so she decided to go to the inn to get something to eat. She was greeted by Ruby inside.

"Hi Luna!" Ruby said.

Luna walked over to the counter. "Hi Ruby"

"You came at a good time… Luna could you do me a favour?

"Sure!" Luna beamed brightly

"See… we got a note from Phantom Skye…" Ruby started.

"You got a note from the thief!" Rock suddenly burst into the Inn.

"I heard you go a note from the thief!" Nami followed.

Luna remained quiet.

"Calm down you two." She handed the note over and Rock snatched it. Soon after he read it Nami snatched it from him.

"Waltz into the inn? Pretty bold of him." Ruby said

"Your way to calm Ruby… this is the thief we are talking about here" Nami stated.

"Yeah mom! We should be thinking about catching him and getting famous" Rock said

"That's not what I meant" Nami bit her lip

"So how are we going to catch him?" Ruby started

"We will help you. And Luna will to right?" Rock said

Luna looked around. "Um… yes"

"Great. Well a plan might be a good idea" Nami said

"Say should we ask others to help?" Rock said

Rock and Nami went out of the inn. Luna sighed.

"Thanks Luna. Come here around 11pm okay?"

"S-sure Ruby… See you then"

11pm came and Luna walked into the inn… no one was there.

"Huh?" Luna mumbled "Hey! Anyone home!" She called.

No answer. After a while Luna heard voices from outside.

"It's him!"

"It's Phantom Skye!"

"Stop!"

"Don't let him get away!"

Luna froze

_Have they… NO!!_

Luna rushed out of the inn towards the voices. When she darted up the path she met face to face with Skye.

"Luna… Hehe I don't have much time tonight… Can you… look the other way?"

Luna looked at him "Okay" She said moving to the left.

Skye was shocked. "You would really cover me? A thief?"

"Skye quick… there coming…"

Skye blushed. "Thanks Luna…"

Skye quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek "You glowing with beauty tonight"

He then disappeared down the path. Luna walked back to the centre of the path. Very red…

"Luna!"

Luna turned to the direction of the voices to find Ruby, Nami and Rock. And with them were Celia, Marlin and Vesta.

"We saw him cross the bridge! Luna did he come this way?" Rock asked.

"Huh? I did not see him"

"You didn't?" Nami said

"No… Sorry"

"Oh well, guess he did not come this way." Ruby mussed

"But there's still time! He has got to be around!" Marlin stated

"Right. So if he did not go this way then lets look this way," Vesta suggested

"Right behind you!" Celia said

The mob of people moved towards the spring. The opposite direction Skye went.

Luna closed her eyes._ I can't believe they swallowed that…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and sickening crash from the direction Skye disappeared to. Luna spun around. She wondered if she should check it out…

"Go…"

Luna heard a divine voice. She looked around but no one was there

"Go…"

She heard it again.

"Quickly…"

Luna wondered. "Harvest Goddess?" She thought

"Yes… It's me. But go… quickly"

"Huh?"

"He needs you… go quickly… he's in danger to… if your quick… you can make it… hurry… go to the noise!"

Luna did not need to be asked twice. She bolted down the path way and her feet just stopped. There was glass all over the path and red marks. Luna quickly stepped over the minefield of glass. She saw bigger blotches of red. She bent over and looked more closely at her. Then she shot back up. Nauseous…

_It's blood._

"Go quickly"

"Hurry"

"He's in danger…"

The Harvest goddess's words rang in her mind. She clammed up. She could not move. _Why was there glass here in the first place? _Luna scanned the area. Luna then became terrified as she suddenly remembered something.

"There's no way he can escape this time!" Rock boasted to Luna later at the goddess pond. "There's going to be traps all over!"

Luna frowned "Rock… we are not trying to hurt him you know?"

"Oh they won't hurt him… just catch him. Its perfect"

_Rock…I'm going to kill you… _Luna darted down the path and went to the beach. She looked around. And then felt sick. To the side of the beach… was Skye. His jacket was torn to shreds, there was glass on him, and he was bleeding.

Luna raced over to him and knelt beside him. "Skye!"

"L-Luna…" Skye's voice was quiet. He grabbed Luna's wrist. "It is you right Luna?" He sounded scared.

"Skye?" Luna placed her hands on his arm "What happened?"

Skye's eyes closed. "H-help me…"

"Hang in there!" Luna shouted.

Skye then limply lent into her.

"Skye!"

Luna's mind raced. She had to do something! But she could not visit Hardy otherwise Skye would be sent away.

_No! I won't let that happen!_

Luna pulled Skye over her shoulder.

_I'll help him!_

She hoisted him of the ground. He was surprisingly light. She walked out of the beach. The voices from the mob were coming towards them. Down the path that did not have glass scattered around.

_Darn!_

There was only one way out. Luna quickly walked through the minefield of glass. Supporting Skye's unconscious body. She stepped on a few pieces of glass and her feet burned with pain but she was determined to help Skye. Nothing would come in the way. She got to the inn and hid to the side. She waited until the mob rushed from the spring to the area that she said Skye never came down. Once they had gone she ran to her house. She opened the door and went inside. She placed Skye on her bed. She removed his jacket and threw it in the corner.

_Those cuts look bad…_

Luna locked her front door. And pulled the curtains across so no one could look in. Luna ran to her cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit.

_I hope my experience is enough…_

At the Abby Luna was taught many things from the Nurse. She cleaned all of Skye's cuts and bandaged the bad ones. Removing pieces of glass. She then looked at his shoulder. The worst wound.

_I hope that don't need stitches…_

Luna swallowed.

_I can't do stitches…_

She cleaned the wound but it would not stop bleeding. She put pressure on it.

_What can I do! There must be something I can do!_

She suddenly remembered something. She went to her cupboard again and pulled out a little white box. She got it from the nurse at the Abby before she left. The nurse was Luna's only friend at the Abby and the only one that cared for her. The box had a note on top that said:

**Only open at an emergency**

This counts! She opened it to find a phial of silver liquid and a note. Inside was a letter with the nurse's familiar calligraphy handwriting.

_Luna, you were always so wonderful. The Abby will miss you. Even if you don't think that is the case. This is a special liquid that I call moon dew. Since it is as silver as the moon. I have a feeling that at a time of desperate need you will need this. Take it and use all the contents. This will heal even deep wounds. Use it wisely _

–_Nurse Natasha_

Luna placed the box on her table took the phial and some bandages. She poured the liquid on Skye's cut and put pressure on it. It finally stopped bleeding. She wrapped bandages around the wound.

Skye moaned a little. Luna put her head her near his and checked his breathing. Skye seamed to be sleeping now. Luna smiled then kissed Skye's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Skye…"

Luna tidied up the mess of bandages and put everything away. She then looked at her hands and her clothes. They were dirty and covered in blood. She sighed. Luna went to her dress box and took out a spare pair of work clothes. She went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood of her and changed into the spare pair of work clothes. Once she was out she tossed her dirty cloths in the corner where Skye's jacket was. She grabbed some duvets and put them on the floor.

_I'll sleep on the floor tonight_

She lay down on them. Then looked at Skye once more.

"Skye…I'll always be here for you…always…"

She curled up on the floor in the duvets and mind racing from the events that happened today. _I finally know what to put on the last page._ She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Okay then. Next chapter!

I'm going to France for a week next week so I'll get some more chapters done for you to enjoy while I'm away temporarily.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters

--SingingAlto108


	6. Soft And Blue

Skye woke up to be in a dark room

Skye woke up to be in a dark room. He was in a house… Luna's house. He sat up, he was a bit stiff but he was no longer hurt. Skye placed a hand on this bandaged shoulder. Then his eyes fell to Luna sleeping peacefully on the floor. He got out of her bed and knelt down beside her.

Her sleeping face is so cute…

He lifted Luna from the floor and put her in her own bed. He stroked her hair.

_I finally understand_

He thought. He got some paper and a pen and wrote Luna a message. Once done he got his torn jacket and went out of her house,

"I hope she'll say yes…" Skye thought as he slipped out of the valley unnoticed.

When Luna woke up in the morning Skye was gone and she was in her own bed... She glanced around and saw there was a note on the table. She got up and read it.

Thank you Luna for tending to my injuries. Your kindness is overwhelming.  
I'm going away for a while. I hope you will understand. When I return… I will come and steal your heart away.  
Phantom Skye.

Luna held the note to her heart. Tears dripping from her face.

"Skye… I'll wait for you forever… you will always have a place in my heart"

Luna placed the note in her diary and breathed out deeply. She then went out and did her usual chores. Watering the crops. Feeding the animals, collecting duck and chicken eggs, milking cows and sheering her sheep.

--

It was like that for a while. The summer turned to autumn. And Skye was still gone. The villagers couldn't be happier. No more phantom thief to steal their hard-earned money. Luna however was the only one who was upset. But she was hiding behind her usual bright smile as life continued to turn it's wheels of fate.

But Luna was finding it hard to stay smiling. Not because of Skye… because someone who she just wanted to forget came back to haunt her.

It was late autumn; Luna was at the goddess pond. Making a flower crown to thank the Goddess for helping her. She was almost done when a voice made Luna shudder.

"Luna!"

It can't be.

"She turned around to she a familiar face walk up to her. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the Abby's traditional uniform of black clothes.

"Andrew?"

"Quick of the mark. Same old Luna"

"What are you doing here?

Andrew sat down next to her. "I came here to see you Luna"

"What? Something that you forgot to rub in my face"

Luna and Andrew were at the Abby together. And they never got along. Andrew made her life a misery. He was the bully.

"No actually. I wanted to come here. There's something I need to tell you"

Luna looked at Andrew.

"Me?" Luna said

"I'm sorry… for all the pain I caused you at the Abby."

"Hmm…"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me right away but words are all I have"

Luna's face remained blank.

"I'm going to be staying here for a while. It's a nice place. Plus I have a friend or two living here."

"So we will be seeing more of each other? Well, see you later Andrew"

Andrew got up. Rubbed Luna's hair then walked away. Luna smoothed her hair then continued to work on the crown. Frowning. She could not believe that Andrew would just say sorry to her after all that he did to her. She forced her doubt away as she tossed the finished flower crown into the Goddess Pond. All of a sudden the Harvest Goddess appeared with the flower crown in her hands.

"Thanks for the offering Luna. This is lovely" She put the crown on her head.

"It's to say thank you for helping me that night."

"Don't worry about it… Is something wrong Luna dear? You look depressed…"

Luna decided to tell the Harvest Goddess about the appearance of Andrew, his apology and her doubt.

"Hmm…" The Goddess rubbed her chin.

"But there is something that's bugging me. Andrew was my worst nightmare. I don't think he really means that apology or if he wants something from me… or maybe I'm just to tied up in the past"

"My advice is to forgive him Luna. He has said sorry after all. And if your thoughts are right and he does want something from you I'll make sure he does not get it. After all, I'm here to help others."

"Thank you Harvest Goddess. I'll try to forgive him"

The Harvest Goddess smiled and vanished back into the spring.

"Okay Andrew… I'll give you a chance," Luna said. She got up and started waking to her farm.

Why am I getting the feeling that I'm going to regret this?

--

It was now early winter. Luna finished her work early wiping away the little perspiration on her forehead. Skye was still gone. But Luna planned to stay waiting forever.

Andrew was getting along nicely with everyone else and her. But he seemed keep to watch her all the time. It unnerved her. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted something. She was partly glad that he was leaving the next day.

At evening she put down her pencil and sighed as she stared into the clear blue sea. She'd stated drawing what was going to be in her sketchbook last page. The last page was going to be something special. She snapped the book shut as she heard someone walk to the beach. Turning bright read she immanently shoved the book in her rucksack.

"Luna! Hey!" came a voice.

Oh great…

Andrew came over to her.

"What you got there?"

"N…nothing" Luna said, strapping her rucksack shut.

"I saw you shove something brown in there. Is that your old sketchbook?"

"Y-yes." Luna said.

"I'm surprised you still got that old thing. Can I have a look?"

All the colour from Luna's faced went away. "N-no… It's embarrassing…" Luna's voice was wobbly. She shoved her pencils and colours in a side pocket.

"Come on… please?"

Luna held her rucksack close to her. "Well I just put it away and these straps are a bit stiff to undo…"

"What about if I undo them for you…"

"I don't want anybody to…"

She was cut short as Andrew pulled her closer to him. He leaded in, attempting to kiss her. Luna's rage flared up. One arm let go of her rucksack and she smacked Andrew hard. He recoiled back, but he was grinning.

"Look what I got" Andrew was holding up Luna's rucksack

"GIVE THAT HERE YOU JERK!" Luna screamed. Darting forwards but she overbalanced and tripped at his feet.

"Come and get it" Andrew said it a sarcastic way. He ran away, Luna got to her feet with tears in her eyes.

"This is not funny! That has my house keys in it! Give it back JERK!"

Luna chased him but Andrew had already disappeared out of her sight. She darted to the bridge. He was not there. She went to the waterfall area and he was not there. She ran back to the Goddess Pond to see Andrew there, holding her rucksack in the air and it was open.

"GIVE THAT HERE!" Luna was furious. She grabbed her rucksack out of Andrew' hand and he backed away. Her sketchbook was missing.

"Where's my sketchbook?!" Luna yelled.

"I don't have it." Andrew said. Obviously lying. He grabbed Luna's hands a she was going to smack him again.

"Where is it?!" She yelled.

Andrew put his hand over Luna's mouth. "I have it now. Seriously I don't know why you don't show your paintings. They could sell for a pretty penny"

Luna managed to pull away "Your still the same jerk that you were back at the Abby! And you **know** why I did not show them since **you** convinced everyone that they were trash. That sketchbook means the world to me. Give it back now!"

"No… It's mine now"

"JERK!! " Luna moved her hand to smack him again but he suddenly grabbed her and put her in an arm lock.

"Finders keepers losers weepers. And you're such the loser Luna."

Tears were in Luna's eyes. She wriggled to get free from grip…but it was no use.

Luna tears flowed more. Her body was shaking and she tried to wriggle out of his grip. She was so scared.

"What are you going to do with me?" Luna yelled.

"Shut up you." Andrew firmly pressed one side of Luna's neck. Attempting to black her out so he could escape with his prize.

Someone help me

--

"It's been a while," Skye thought as he walked into the valley once again.

"I hope she would understand. After all I…" Skye's thoughts were cut short as a strangely familiar brown book was lying in the middle of the road. He picked it up and opened it.

"This is Luna's… what's it doing here?"

Skye then looked at the last page… expecting it blank. However what he saw shocked him but made him feel warm. Inside were holding hands. One belonged to Luna and the other belonged to Skye. Above were three words.

I Love You

It was not finished. Skye closed the book. Smiling. He walked in the direction of Luna's farm.

"Wait…"

Skye stopped dead as he heard a divine voice. He looked around but no one was there.

"Wait…"

There it was again. Skye was puzzled.

"Stay still…listen"

Skye had no idea who was saying it but decided to listen. He heard nothing.

"Keep listening."

Skye sighed and listened again.

"GET OFF ME NOW!"

Skye almost dropped Luna's book as he heard a girl's desperate voice… Luna's desperate voice.

"Luna!!"

Skye darted to the direction of the voice the Goddess Pond.

Luna was still in Andrews's grasp. He had a hand over her mouth so she could not scream. Tears were still streaming from her eyes.

"Give up Luna" Andrew hissed.

Luna's world was starting to go dark when she heard a warm familiar voice.

"Get off her!"

Suddenly Andrew was pulled away. Luna fell to the ground. Her world was still dark but she could hear that voice. I belonged to Skye.

"Don't you know that men should NEVER assault women!?" Skye yelled.

Andrew's face went white as he saw Luna's sketchpad in Skye's arms.

"That's…" Andrew said thickly

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again! Otherwise you're going to be sorry!" Skye continued.

Andrew turned tail and fled. Skye dropped to the ground and held the shaking Luna.

"Luna…"

"Skye!"

Skye pulled her close to him. Soothing her.

"Your safe now. I won't let you get hurt ever again!"

Luna's tears stopped as she felt the warmth from Skye's body. They went away a little to look at each other. They both missed each other and were elated to see each other again. Skye then reached for Luna's sketchbook that was on the ground.

"I believe this is yours." Skye handed over her sketchbook.

"Thanks Skye. I thought I'd lost this forever…" She put it in her rucksack and closed it. Then putting it back on.

"What happened…?"

"Long story."

Skye smiled. He helped Luna to her feet.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Luna then told Skye what happened. Skye's eyebrows rose a little when she got to the end.

"That jerk."

"I don't think he'll come back. He gets sacred really easily if someone stands up for me"

Skye pulled Luna close for another hug. But he quickly pulled away.

"There's something I want to ask you…"

Skye's hand grabbed something from his pocket and held Luna's hand. Inside was something soft. Luna looked down and saw that it was blue…a blue feather.

Luna looked at Skye. Her eye's sparkling.

"The reason why I left… is so I could get this for you. I know that you… are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So Luna…" Skye looked into Luna's sparkling amethyst eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Luna had never been so happy to be alive in all her life. She started into his emerald eyes. "Skye… I never dreamed that this would happen to me. Your all I can think about, I gave you my heart long ago and I knew it was the right thing to do. My answer…is YES!"

Skye pulled her in and gave her a kiss. They both felt warm and happy. An eternity seemed to pass by but they did not care. So long as they had each other nothing would bring them down. Life was going to change dramatically for the pair of them from now on.

* * *

Okay. Andrew is not a Harvest moon character. Just someone I made up so it could flow nicer.  
I'm following this story using my Harvest Moon save file as a base. So I hope I did not rush things too much.

This is my longest chapter by far...

Disclaimer - I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. (And Andrew is not a Harvest moon character)

--SingingAlto108


	7. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

The next day, Skye and Luna went to every house and Skye apologised for his wrong deeds. And miraculously they forgave him so long as he never stole again. They also announced they were going to get married. This shocked most of the villagers but in a way they felt pleased that they were going to be happy from now on. It was like Luna completely changed Skye and Skye changed Luna.

The beauty of mid winter, it made the bare trees and ground pretty in a blanket of white snow. No one was outside, except for two people. A certain fortunate couple.

At the Goddess Pond Luna and Skye were smiling. Hand in hand and alone.

"Haha… It's just the two of us… our own private wedding" Skye grinned. It was like he was the happiest man in the world.

"Well… lets get started…"

Skye looked deep into Luna's eyes. "As a thief… I have my share of secrets, but I promise to love you no matter what for as long as we live"

Luna smiled.

"Your turn… I'm a no good thief but will you love me for as long as we live"

"Of course Skye" Luna said. Smiling wide.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Came a familiar… divine voice.

Skye gripped Luna's hand tighter. And the Harvest Goddess appeared right before them with her usual smile on her face. Skye looked at her, trying to place where he heard that voice before.

"Who…?" He began but could not finish.

"Harvest Goddess?" Luna said looking her puzzled.

"Congratulations on your marriage."

"T-thanks" Luna said.

"Wait… were you the one who told me to stop and listen on that day?" Skye asked

The Harvest Goddess simply said. "Yes."

"Can I ask...?" Luna started "Why you done so much to help us?"

The Harvest Goddess grinned more "It is my job to help people. Now, let me ring the bells for you"

The sound of bells chimed through the entire valley. And that started their new life together.

--

The next morning Luna woke up and the first thing she saw was Skye. He was still holding her close to him even if he was asleep. Luna did not want to get up but work still had to be done. She quietly slipped out of bed and changed into her work clothes. Then quietly slipped out of their house. Then she began her hefty list of farm chores. Even if it was winter there was still a lot to do. After feeding and caring for her animals she returned home.

"Good morning Luna! My little angel…" Skye's voice greeted her as she entered.

Luna blushed a light pink. "Good morning Skye"

She went into the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready.

"You know… you're cute when you blush" Skye said, smiling also.

It caused Luna to blush even more. "Skye… uh breakfast is ready"

They ate their breakfast in happy conversation. Once the finished Luna washed the dishes.

"So Honey… any plans for today?" Skye hugged Luna from behind. And put his chin on her shoulder.

"Not particularly, why?"

"I'm going for a little walk… want to come with me?"

"Okay. I'll just… put this away"

Luna quickly finished he dishes and grabbed her coat. They both walked around the valley and enjoyed the time they spent together… as husband and wife.

--

They adjusted to their marriage life quickly. Luna would slip out of bed and do ranch work for the morning and by the time she finished and went back to her house Skye had woken up. She'd make him breakfast then she would do various things. She would return at six to make dinner then at ten Luna went to bed while Skye walked to the spring. The only different day was Sunday when Luna would take a walk with Skye after breakfast and return at dinnertime. It was a simple routine. But after a season… something changed.

Like any normal day Luna woke up before Skye, however she felt horrible. She gently rubbed her abdomen. Waiting for it to ease, but it did not, it grew worse. Suddenly it became too much and Luna had to run to the bathroom where she was ill.

Not nice…

Luna's skin grew pale with grey tinge to it and she was still very tired. She rubbed her temples. She was considering whether she should go to work today. But thoughts were soon cut short, as she was ill again.

No… I think not…

It was then when she felt two warm arms encircle her.

"You okay?" Skye asked.

Luna shook her head. Skye reached for Luna's hand. It was ice cold.

"I think you need to see a doctor" Skye said. Pulling his wife to her feet.

"Skye…" Luna said weakly. Skye rubbed her back as he embraced her.

"Hopefully it not too bad…"

They got dressed and Skye took Luna to see Doctor Hardy. Once there, Doctor Hardy examined Luna.

"Hmm…" He said after the examination.

"So what wrong? She's not to sick right…" Skye asked. He sounded very worried.

"Well… the only thing I have to say about her 'condition' is…" Doctor Hardy paused. The tension in the clinic was rising.

"Congratulations!" He said eventually.

The colour suddenly returned to Luna's face. "I'm going to be a mommy? Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations you two" Doctor Hardy said.

Skye's face had a smile glued to it. "…Oh wow! Thank you"

Skye turned to face Luna. "I'm so glad you're not sick…and I'm going to be a daddy. Honey let's go home!"

--

The word of Luna' s pregnancy spread like wildfire. And after a week or so Luna started to form a baby bump. Skye was pleased to no end and Luna was happy that she could finally be called 'Mom'.

But after a season Luna started to find pregnancy very hard. She was getting tired easily, morning sickness was not the nicest thing in the world and she'd been getting some really odd cravings. Who liked chips and chocolate together anyway? But despite that she was the happiest mother to be in the world.

"Say Skye? Have you thought of any names?" Luna asked one morning over breakfast.

"Well… I think that you should name them." Skye said. "Since any name picked by you has got to be the best choice"

"Really? Well I have been thinking…" Luna said. Then a mischievous grin formed on her face.

"And what might that be?" Skye asked.

"Well… you're going to have to 'wait ad see'." Luna said. Winking at the end.

"Haha. Well okay then" Skye said.

He put one hand on Luna's grown stomach. He smiled so wide and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. Placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Luna rested her head on Skye chest. She had the most perfect name for their child.

--

It was nearing Luna's due date. Her belly had grown pretty large and finding it to be extremely exhausting. But at least there was no more morning sickness. It would take longer to do her chores but she still did them.

"Your stomach is getting so big…" Skye said one time when going to bed.

"Hmm?" Luna mumbled.

"You will let me know if it hurts…Luna" Skye said.

"It does not hurt… your that worried about me?" Luna said.

Skye hugged her tightly. "Of course, your pain is my pain"

"Oh Skye…" Luna held on close. She could feel Skye thumping heart beat.

"Well get though this together." Skye finished

Luna was so touched that she started to cry a little. And in an instant their love seemed to grow. Luna understood just how much Skye cared for her; she smiled as she started to fall into sweet slumber

"…Forever" She said before going out like a light.

--

"Hang in there Luna" Nina said motivating Luna.

Luna gulped and winced.

"Push Luna" Doctor Hardy said

"I… am!" Luna said loudly

Luna was in labour. Skye was waiting in the living room. All he could hear is Luna, in so much pain.

"I hope she's okay…" Skye said. Pacing more.

"Once more Luna, push!" Doctor Hardy said

"You can do it!" Nina encouraged her.

All I can do I pray… Hang in there Luna!

After six hours of pain the sound of a loud cry cracked the tension in the house. Skye smiled so wide. He quickly went to Luna's side. She was holding a little new born child wrapped in white in her arms.

"It's a little girl," Nina said.

Skye picked up the little child. She had bright purple eyes. Just like her mother but she had silver white hair like her father.

"So what you going to call her?" Nina asked.

Skye looked at Luna. She was smiling even tough she as worn out.

"I was thinking…Pearl" Luna said.

"Nice name." Doctor Hardy wrote on some sheets.

"It suits her," Skye said. Sitting on the bed next to Luna.

Luna rested her head on Skye's shoulder.

"We're a family of three now. This is so beautiful" Skye looked at Luna then back at his daughter. "I will always love you two."

"And we will always love you" Luna said weakly.

"You get some sleep Honey. You need it"

Skye looked down at Pearl. Her eyes looked back at him.

"My little girl…"

--

Eight years later…

Today was the starry night festival. It was what Luna looked forward to each year. She smiled as she looked at her ceiling. It's been eight years since Pearl came into the world and already she'd grown so much. She was now a sweet eight year old. Her sliver hair was now past her shoulders and her purple eyes shone. Pearl would now help her mother with farm work then go off to play. But since it was the Starry night festival, she would stay at home.

Luna quietly got up and changed. Then went to wake her daughter up.

"Pearl dear… it's morning!" Luna said brightly.

Pearls eyes snapped open and she rubbed them

"Good morning mommy" Pearl said imminently jumping out of bed.

"Breakfast will be done it a bit" Luna said.

"Okay!" Came Pearl's delighted reply.

After finishing making breakfast both Pearl and Skye were at the table. Talking about something.

"What was that?" Luna asked. Setting a mountain of pancakes on the table.

"Oh you'll see" Skye said.

"Pancakes! Yummy!" Pearl scooped up three and started to eat.

Luna and Skye laughed then started to eat their own breakfast. Afterwards Luna and Skye washed the dishes as Pearl went to put her shoes on.

Soon Luna and Pearl stated to care for the animals. Pearl loved her life on a farm; she learned to love animals just as her mother does. Pearl grew a real interest for ducks and loved them most of all so Luna would always let Pearl take care of them.

After working all morning and well into the afternoon Luna and Pearl returned home. Once there Pearl disappeared into her room and Luna took a shower. She came out in nicer clothes for the starry night. Pearl had changed into her smarter jumper as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Luna said to the household. Soon both pearl and Skye were at the table.

"Say Luna… do you want to go to the spring afterwards? Just you and me? I got Pearl to look after the house."

"Okay" Luna smiled.

Then without any further ado they all started to eat dinner. Like any other starry night.

"Hehe. The spring seems more beautiful than ever." Skye said

"Really" Luna held Skye's hand tight as they sat on the ground looking at the stars above.

Then Skye wrapped his arms around her.

"You know… I will always love you for as long as I live."

"As do I…Forever and ever."

Skye kissed Luna's neck. "Thanks Honey" Skye said.

"It's the truth"

The stars shone brighter than any other normal night. The two looked at the beauty while still holding each other close. They had finally found what they had been looking for and over the past years could never believe that they were so happy. But they were and the beauty of it was it was real.

--

**The end.**

--

* * *

Yes I know that this chapter was completely irrelevant and I know I messed up the whole story now but I only planned for it to be a short story anyway.

Disclaimer – I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters

-- SingingAlto108


End file.
